1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to electric vehicles and, more particularly, to a station for charging a battery within the electric vehicle and communicating information regarding the vehicle to a driver or other desired sources.
As people are becoming more consciously aware of their carbon footprint (an amount of emitted greenhouse gases caused by one person) on the world, more are seeking alternative ways to lessen their impact. Additionally, people are trying to reduce their dependence on petroleum-based fuel and oil sources. An increasingly popular method to do so is by use of an electric vehicle.
Electric vehicles are well known and increasing in popularity. As used herein, the term electric vehicle includes any type of an electric motor powered automobile used for the transport of passengers or goods.
A hybrid vehicle uses an electric motor for propulsion in combination with a gasoline engine for power and its batteries can also be charged by this invention.
Alternatively, the electric vehicle may only be powered by a rechargeable battery or batteries and not require any gasoline.
Whenever a vehicle receives some or all of its motive power from electricity, the issues of storage of electrical charge (energy) and replenishment of the electrical charge arise.
There is a need to charge a vehicle's battery or batteries (whether electric or otherwise) when the vehicle is at home or away from home.
Currently, an alternator (or generator) is typically used (whenever an internal combustion engine is used) to supply the required charging current to replenish the electrical charge in the storage battery or batteries. However, it takes energy from the engine to charge the vehicle's batteries.
This decreases fuel economy for hybrid vehicles and maximum range for electric vehicles. Charging the batteries of a hybrid vehicle without using gasoline (i.e., and internal combustion engine) would also help to extend the electric vehicle's maximum range. Hybrids and electrical vehicles may be able to extract a small amount of electrical energy during braking which can be used to replenish the charge in the batteries, however, this effect is minimal and the need to periodically recharge the vehicle's batteries remains.
However, a quick and convenient way to efficiently charge an electric or hybrid vehicle has yet to materialize and become widely used.
Currently there are limited quantities of charging stations available for replenishment of electrical energy to the vehicle's batteries. As such, these charging stations are not widely distributed in many areas and some existing stations are obsolete in light of current changes in technology. A person driving an electric vehicle is likely to limit their driving range if they feel risk in their vehicle's battery life. A convenient source for replenishment may not be near to where they are traveling or the person may opt for non-electric transportation instead.
In addition, the charging stations require a person to exit their vehicle to manually insert a plug into their vehicle to receive a charge. Some people may have apprehension about handling a power cord for charging their vehicle. If the vehicle is not properly accepting a charge, the electrical power flowing through the power cord may overheat the cord and socket and pose a risk to a person handling the cord or, worst case, start an electrical fire that could destroy the vehicle and perhaps surrounding structures.
The person may also forget that their vehicle is plugged into the charging station and proceed in moving their vehicle away from the charging station. The charging cord, charging station and/or the vehicle may then be subject to extensive damage and expensive repair costs should the person continue driving away with the charging cord still attached to their vehicle.
As batteries include different charging ranges, rates of charge, and capacities, it is difficult to determine which electrical power voltage should be applied and for how long. A person may unknowingly connect their vehicle to an improper charging station expecting their vehicle to be charged. The vehicle is likely to not charge and damage to the battery or vehicle may occur.
Additionally, unknown to the operator, the vehicle may be experiencing a mechanical or an electrical problem and should be provided with timely proper maintenance. A vehicle owner (or operator) may continue to drive the vehicle and remain unaware of the vehicle issue. A potential for an accident or vehicle break-down arises which may have been avoided if the owner became aware of and resolved the problem in a timely manner.
Additionally, as a default (to avoid overcharging) most charging stations limit the rate of charge to a safe, but low rate that is compatible for most electric vehicle types. This increases the time required to charge many vehicle's batteries. Ideally, a charging station would determine the maximum rate of charge parameters for each vehicle and adjust the power delivery (voltage and current) to supply the maximum rate of charge possible for each vehicle.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for an automobile charging and communications station that helps to ameliorate the above-mentioned problems and difficulties as well as ameliorate those additional problems and difficulties as may be recited in the “OBJECTS AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION” or discussed elsewhere in the specification or which may otherwise exist or occur and that are not specifically mentioned herein.
As various embodiments of the instant invention help provide a more elegant solution to the various problems and difficulties as mentioned herein, or which may otherwise exist or occur and are not specifically mentioned herein, and by a showing that a similar benefit is not available by mere reliance upon the teachings of relevant prior art, the instant invention attests to its novelty. Therefore, by helping to provide a more elegant solution to various needs, some of which may be long-standing in nature, the instant invention further attests that the elements thereof, in combination as claimed, cannot be obvious in light of the teachings of the prior art to a person of ordinary skill and creativity.
Clearly, such an apparatus and system would be useful and desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electric vehicle charging stations are, in general, known.
While the structural arrangements of the presently know devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.